Euphoria: Sweden, 12 Points
by Arciam
Summary: "This was the most strangely beautiful confession of love he had ever heard of… And Sweden had written it for him?" A funny and fluffy Eurovision Song Contest fic; you don't have to know the ESC to read this though. SuFin, DenNor, hints of UsUk and some Russia lol-ness


**Author's Note:** First of all, let me state clearly that I mean no offence to any of the participants of the Eurovision Song Contest 2012; I make slight fun of some in this fic, but I loved all the songs.

Secondly, the Fanfiction is named after this song: /watch?v=Pfo-8z86x80

Some basic things that are good to know about the ESC in case you don't know what it is:

It's a European song competition. Unless you're one of the "big five" (UK, France, Germany, Italy, Spain) or last year's winner country, you have to qualify for the final through the semi-finals first; the big five and former winner do not. A country may not vote for its own contestant. Every participating country, also those that did not qualify, may vote; they all give 1 to 7 points, and then 8, 10 and 12 to their favourites. The winner country will sing the winner song again at the end of the show. The host of the event is always last year's winner country.

If you're wondering about a song that is mentioned while reading, scroll to the bottom, I will provide links for the referenced songs.

* * *

=#=#=

**Euphoria – Sweden, 12 Points**

=#=#=

„So, it's still 20:30 at your house, right?" Denmark asked Finland after the conference.

In recent years – "recent years" being about the last two decades –, the Nordic Five had made it a tradition to watch the annual "Eurovision Song Contest" together, an event that gathered the best singers from all of Europe (and for the sake of international relations, some very _not_ European countries as well). The resulting question as to where the Scandinavians should watch it had been a quite easy one this year; Finland had, as the only country out of their little group, lost the semi-finals, and so his place was therefore the only where they would be able to vote for any of the contestants that had qualified for the final.

"Mhm…" Finland nodded half-heartedly. He was not a sore loser, but being thrown out of the contest before it even began was a little disappointing nevertheless. Especially because this time… Fin's candidate's song had been Swedish. He knew there had not been a Swedish song at all in the contest for the last fourteen years, and so, well…. But now, he did not know if Sweden had even watched the semi-finals, if he knew of the song and what Finland had intended with it.

This is not to say that he was trying too hard. After all these years, he simply wanted Sweden to know how he felt. Back when he'd had plenty of chances, he had been much too put off by the other's possessiveness to even realise Sweden's true feelings and how he actually reciprocated them.

In the meantime though, he could not even be sure anymore that the taller nation was still interested; after Fin had returned from Russian rule, Sweden had not acted possessively at all. Sure he still did strange things such as calling him "cute" when he was wearing a creepy ghost-pirate costume, but perhaps…

"Hey Fin, you alright? You seem kinda down. You're not still mad because of what I said during your candidate's performance, are you?" Denmark asked curiously. Finland blinked. He remembered the semi-final; he had been stuck with Den and Ice, since their candidacy was to be determined on the same evening. When it was Fin's turn, Denmark had looked at the crowd waving their flags and said _"I can't believe how few Swedish flags there are…"_ before laughingly shouting at the TV _"Oi, Sverige, this is your _wife_ singing, show a little enthusiasm..!"_, to which Finland had of course exclaimed _"I'm _not_ his goddamn _wife_!"_. Just because he loved Sweden didn't mean he wanted to be deemed a woman in any way, shape or form. On the other hand, Denmark said thoughtless things like that all the time, so Finland had actually forgotten about it already.

"Of course not." the short Nordic gave the other a small smile.

"Alright! Later, then!" Denmark grinned, waved and left the conference room.

=#=#=

Since they had not been able to determine whose house to watch the contest at before the second semi-final two days before, at least Finland was not forced to provide the whole supply of snacks and beverages, as instead, they all contributed. …Which the others were most likely grateful for too, seeing as – with the exception of Sweden – they had not yet learned to fully enjoy some of Fin's more _special_ foods.

So after the mess of preparing the snacks and dimming the lights a bit and shuffling about in general, they finally settled down on the couch minutes before the event began.

Denmark, of course, immediately claimed the seat beside Norway, Iceland sat between his big brother and Finland, and Sweden, lastly, sat next to Finland – and this is how they always sat. There was no rule that said it had to be like that, but from the first time they had watched the Eurovision Song Contest together and onward, they had chosen this order every year. It might have been mirrored from time to time, but they were always arranged like this.

Finally, it began.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at England's house…_

"Ah, finally. I have been looking forward to this for months..!" said England as he grabbed the full teapot and some of his poorly made scones and took a seat before the TV. However, just as they were about to begin with the introduction, someone rang the doorbell.

"Bollocks!" came the curse from a quite irritated England as he got up to answer the door. When he opened it and saw who it was, his mood changed to a (not so) mild annoyance.

"Hey England, how's it going?" America asked smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here this late, America?" the shorter nation scowled.

The other looked confused "I don't know, when I left my house it was still really early in the afternoon…"

England sighed. Of course, how much can a guy who only owns a map of his own country be expected to know about the time differences?

"Come on in, then. I am about to watch the Eurovision Song Contest." he opened the door wider to let America in.

"The what?" the younger one asked as they entered the living room. It wouldn't be long before the contest would start for real, and England knew his candidate would sing first, so he tried to put it short.

"You would not know about it, it is a song competition for Europe only."

"So you're participating as well?" America asked.

"Of course I am, now be quiet!" England commanded just as they were announcing "United Kingdom".

As Engelbert Humperdinck entered the screen and began to sing, America stared. And stared.

"Who is that…?" he asked, turning his head but not his eyes away from the TV and pointing at it for emphasis.

"My candidate, obviously." the other stated annoyedly.

America couldn't hold himself any longer. He burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny, you git!" England yelled furiously.

"He, he's like a, a hundred years old!" America tried to gasp out his reply, still unable to stop laughing. "And, and the song! Could that be any cheesier..?" He laughed on.

England blushed embarrassedly.

* * *

In Scandinavia, the evening was progressing nicely. They complimented each other on their songs and got along well in general. Contrary to common belief, there were no real hard feelings between the Nordic countries at all; not even Denmark and Sweden had ever truly disliked each other. They fought, yes, but being as close with others as the five Nordics were made that unavoidable. For the most part though, they were all family. Some of them, perhaps a bit more.

"You know Svi, I think your song is really good – I think you might win." said Iceland as Loreen, Sweden's contestant, was singing the song "Euphoria".

"Th'nk y'." came the curt reply.

Of the Scandinavians, Sweden's candidate was the last to sing, and there weren't many other countries left before it would come to the voting. The voting, and the distribution of points by the countries, was always the liveliest part of the tradition within their group; while the singers were still performing, they were always relatively quiet. _In fact_, Finland thought, _Ta-san and I are the only ones to ever cheer at all… Then again, these four are also three of the most talented poker faces there are_, he added amusedly with a glance at Sweden. With a skip of the heartbeat, he found the other already staring at him.

Fin awkwardly pointed at the screen "Uh, Loreen is still singing, Su-san…"

Said blinked once, then turned to resume watching the show.

=#=#=

Eventually, the voting started.

The five of them stood up and went about doing their things, such as making more snacks, going to the bathroom, talking, and of course, voting. Not that they had a lot of time to do it in anyway. Very soon, they re-assembled on the couch, all looking forward to receiving points – it almost felt like Christmas.

Only that for the first half of the distribution, Sweden was the only one to receive points at all….

"Aw man..! Norge, seriously? Two points?" Denmark asked exasperatedly. Of course he was not exasperated; he was having a great time, but just because Den likes to show off emotions doesn't mean he always shows the true ones.

"I can't help it if your song is nothing special."

..It goes both ways. Scandinavians are strange like that.

"But two points? Even your little brother gave me five. Thanks Ice, by the way..!"

"No prob." said the neutral voice from Norway's other side.

Next one of interest was Denmark's own votes; from him, six points went to Iceland, twelve to Sweden – and none to Norway. Den himself was visibly surprised.

Norway said nothing; he simply turned his head slowly and fixed the other with a _look_.

"Hehehe, I guess I forgot to vote for you there…" Denmark laughed awkwardly, earning him only an eye roll from the shorter nation.

Lastly from their group, Fin's votes came up.

"You guys, isn't that Lordi?" Den called out when the distinctive costumed man entered the picture. As a precaution, Finland – hoping that his song would make it into the final – had made sure that the points would be presented by that very front man; for no other reason than to prevent anyone from thinking he was _cute_, despite the song.

Mr. Lordi thus began distributing the points; Fin's eight points went to….

Iceland turned to Finland with a raised brow "…Russia?"

The other went a little red with embarrassment "You have no idea what it's like being neighbours with that guy, seriously…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Latvia's house…_

"It's going well for you, isn't it, Estonia?" Lithuania smiled as the other climbed yet another step up the rank thanks to Finland's ten points.

"Yes!" Estonia nodded proudly. "For Sweden as well." His face grew a little worried "And also for…"

A childlike giggle interrupted him. "I'm happy I have so many nice friends..! All of you voted for me, too." Russia smiled (^J^)

"But… you just showed up here while we were voting and asked "_Who are you voting for…?_". It's not like we had a cho-" Latvia blurted out, unwisely.

"KolKolKolKolKol…"

"Gahh!"

"Latviaaaaa!"

"…" Liet sweat dropped. The tall nation turned to him.

"But, I'm sure my beloved Lithuania voted for me because he wanted to. Right?" Russia towered over the other and gave him his unique genuine/intimidating smile.

"Uh, sure!" Liet laughed nervously.

…He did not even _want_ to know what the Russian Babushki would have been capable of had he not given Russia any points…

* * *

"And finally, the twelve points from Finland are going to the hottest…" Mr. Lordi continued.

Finland blushed. Oh right, that text…

"…prettiest, cutest babe in the competition. Swe-e-e-eden!" (_a/n: he actually said it like that_)

While Den gave a cheer for Sweden's victory being a bit more certain yet (since he himself was so far behind that he would not even make it into the winner-column, he had quickly switched into "at least it's Scandinavia" mode), Fin didn't dare look up for several moments; when he did chance a look to his left up at Sweden, the other was once again staring at him, this time with the faintest hint of a smile.

"'m glad y' liked 't." he said.

"..Of course I did, it was the best by far..!" the shorter one replied confusedly. Had he somehow led Sweden to believe he didn't _like_ the song or why did the other make it sound as if he had wanted Fin's approval in particular? Well, Finland _had_ not said anything about the performance when Iceland did…

"G'd." said Sweden before looking back at the TV.

"..I wrote 't for y'."

"_What_!" Finland exclaimed without meaning to. He lowered his voice a bit "I mean, how can you say something like this so off-handedly?"

"Hm." was the only reply he received, something Fin had come to interpret as something between an affirmation and a shrug.

At this point, even after overcoming the shock and the fuzzy feeling that both came with this revelation, Fin was in a kind of awkward situation. He knew he liked Sweden's song but there was one problem – he had no idea what the song was about. He had not really listened to the lyrics of the song since he had assumed they were probably not so important. However, if Sweden had written it for him, they probably were… Which now made him unable to react, and unable to know what Sweden expected of him.

Though by the looks of it, he would be able to hear the song again in a few minutes as the winner song anyway.

And there it was; a final twelve points went to Sweden and the competition was over. Denmark cheered loudly, Iceland chuckled, even Norway cracked a real smile, even though he himself had scored last place. Loreen ascended onto the stage and began to sing her heart out, tears of happiness in her eyes. This is where Finland listened intently to the song.

_/Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door  
No, don't ever stop doing the things you do  
Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you_

_Euphoria, forever till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
__We're going u-u-u-u-u-up  
__Euphoria, an everlasting piece of art  
__A beating love within my heart  
__We're going u-u-u-u-u-up/_

Eyes and mouth wide open, he turned to look at Sweden. Said only kept glancing at Fin out of the corner of his eyes, almost nervously.

_/We are here, we're all alone in our own universe  
We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first  
Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity  
We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity/_

It took a while for Finland to process. This was the most strangely beautiful confession of love he had ever heard of… And Sweden had written it for him? Then, that meant...

Finally, Finland smiled. He scooted closer to the taller nation and – when Sweden turned – leant up to kiss him, making the poor enamoured country blush hard.

Thereafter, Finland simply settled down in the other's arms, watching what was left of the song and show, and everything was understood. Nothing needed to be said. Perhaps except for...

"I l'ved yer song y' know. Y' would've r'ceived twelve points fr'm me." Sweden murmured and put his arms a bit tighter around the other.

Fin chuckled a little embarrassedly at that, while the other three Nordics appeared entirely unfazed by the whole scene.

_/Euphoria, forever 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
We're going u-u-u-u-u-up  
Euphoria, an everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Forever we sail into infinity  
We're higher, we're reaching for divinity/_

"Hey Norge, aren't you the least bit sad that you became last?" Denmark asked.

"You either like a song or you don't." replied Norway with a blank expression.

"Come on, can't you at least _pretend_ that you care so I can cheer you up..?" the spiky-haired nation begged with a smile.

After a long sideways look at the other, Norway sighed. "Oh no, how will I ever be able to live it down, this is so humiliating, I swear I will never participate again…" he mock-lamented in a completely monotonous voice.

"Aw, don't let it get you down, Norge." Denmark grinned and pulled his friend into an embrace. "Next time you'll win for sure..!" he pressed a kiss to the other's cheek.

Even Nor is capable of blushing a little, it seems.

_/Euphoria, Euphoria  
We're going u-u-u-u-u-up  
Euphoria, an everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going u-u-u-u-u-up  
Euphoria, Euphoria  
We're going u-u-u-u-u-up/_

"Next time… Next time will be at Su-san's house." Fin mused out loud.

"Hell yes, it's returning to good old Scandinavia yet again!" Den exclaimed.

"Seriously though," started Ice, "this is a simple competition – who would be crushed over placing last?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at England's house…_

"Second to last? The bloody hell?" England yelled as he downed the third glass of whiskey in quick succession.

"Hey, hey, easy there." America tried to slow the other's drinking down. "You know, I guess the song wasn't _that_ bad… I mean it _was_ cheesy, but it did have some good aspects..?"

He remembered, after his laughter had ceased before, he had actually started listening to the song and – with a glance at England – found how well he could relate to the lyrics. No way would he ever admit to kind of liking that song though.

"Y'know what?" England slurred after the fourth glass. "Next year I'll just send someone who knows Mongolian throat singing! Let's see how they like that! Or someone who can yodel! Perhaps I'll borrow someone from Austria! Or I take the _Trackshittaz_ right away! I'm one of the big five, they'll have to put up with it no matter what I drag along into the contest!" and he ranted away like that.

America chuckled. If it was always this entertaining, he would seriously consider coming back here next year.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, please don't take any offence, I loved all the songs ^^

First song - Finland with "När Jag Blundar" by Pernilla: /watch?v=MRC5NzxmrAA  
(you probably won't understand unless you're Swedish or Finnish, but for example, she sings about "someone who understands what you say even though you speak without words" - sounds a bit like SuFin, ne? ^^ )

Second song - England with "Love Will Set You Free" by Engelbert Humperdinck: /watch?v=rXw4Q5jbNqQ  
(I do like the song, I just tried to imagine how America would probably react)

Third song - Sweden with "Euphoria" by Loreen: /watch?v=Pfo-8z86x80  
(honestly, watch it if you haven't already ^^ )

Fourth song - Denmark with "Should've Known Better" by Soluna Samay: /watch?v=U5X2r_t-KBk  
(sunny, blond, much like Denmark xD In general, many songs were so in-character this year; further examples would be Turkey or Iceland ^^ )

Pic of Mr. Lordi: greenobles [dot] com [backslash] data_images/ lordi/lordi-09. jpg (remove spaces in between)

Fifth song - Russia with "Party For Everybody" by the Buranovskive Babushki: /watch?v=BgUstrmJzyc  
(also a bit like Russia himself - adorable and funny on the outside, but it's Russian, so it's gotta be creepy somewhere, right? xD )

By the way, I don't know if you wanna know, but the bit with "Oi, Sverige, that is your _wife_ singing" is something I actually did during the semi-final xD Though I'm a Dane, so it's the same as if Denmark had done it, right? xD


End file.
